Hypno's Lullaby - A tale about Three Island
by Lilleen
Summary: Everybody in Kanto know about the Three Island case: Around ten children have disappeared into the Berry Forest, never to return again. A journalist, Hope, is sent to gather information. What she doesn't know is what kind of powerful monster lives in the forest. (Based of the creepypasta "Hypno's Lullaby")
1. Island of Doom

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Hypno's Lullaby or Pokémon. I do own the characthers who are not from the Pokémon series/games!**

* * *

 **Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 ** _Island of Doom_**

The boat was jumping up and down as we were driving to Three Island. I was a journalist and given a job to find information about the children that had gone missing in Berry Forest. Even the police on the island didn't know what was going on.

I sat inside with a police officer from the Two Island. He was tall, dark haired and wore sunglasses, even if the sun wasn't around. He gave me information about what he knew about the case. His name was Wallis.

"When did it start?" I asked him.

"Hell if I know, but something crazy has always been going on with Three Island." Wallis said while drinking his coffee.

"But what I know is that it wasn't a huge problem until last month. There has been kids disappearing without a trace before, but not as many as ten. I heard from someone that when the police tried to walk inside the forest, some strange noises scared them off. Had I been their boss, I'd fired them all ready." Wallis continued.

While Wallis continued to talk about Three Island, Angela jawed as if she was bored. Angela was my eevee I had gotten back when I was a young girl. I had brought her and my noctowl Richard with me. Originally, I was only going to have Richard with me, but Angela followed me on the boat and I had no other choice but to let her stay. My father wouldn't have let me send her back to him, anyway: He wasn't fond of Pokémon at all.

"We'll soon be there, you know. Better put your Pokémon in the pokéball." Wallis said. The cup he had been drinking his coffee were now empty. He must have been talking while I had ignored him completely.

"Angela isn't fond of pokéballs, sir. She'd like to stay outside." I said. It was true: whenever I tried to make her return to the pokéball, she either refuses to go inside or comes right back out.

"Whatever." Wallis went outside, and I did the same. Finally, I had reached Three Island. It had been a long trip, but I was finally here.

And I would do everything to stop this child kidnapping once and for all.

The first thing I noticed about the island was how foggy it was: There were grey clouds covering the sun and the fog was thick and somewhat frightening.

* * *

Wallis escorted me to the police station. I were taken to a room with police officer Jennifer, a young woman with blue hair and brown eyes.

"How many children are missing?" I asked her.

"About ten, but go back in time, then you can say fifteen, maybe even twenty." Jenny said.

"Have any of the children returned?" I continued to ask her.

"One, but he's not acting normal." Jenny replied.

I asked her what was wrong, and she showed me a video of a kid: around ten years old, sitting in one of the corners in the room. He was whispering the same thing over and over, but I was unable to hear what he was whispering.

When Jenny turned off the video, I asked her:

"What was the boy whispering?"

"The doctors says that ever since he has returned, he has been whispering the word _hypno_ repeatedly." Jenny said.

Hypno? Wasn't that a Pokémon? I picked up my old pokédex and searched for the name. I found a match. The picture showed a yellow creature with white fur around it's neck. He didn't look too special, until I noticed that one of his two hands was holding something: a tread with a pendulum at the bottom. I tried to find information, but the only information I was given was:

 _Hypno, the evolved form of Drowzee. No other information._

What? The pokédex had never done this before: usually I was given _some_ kind of information about the Pokémons, but never had I been given nothing at all. I tried to look up its attacks, but there wasn't any information there, either.

"Anything?" Jenny asked.

"No information, but a picture." I said and showed Jenny the yellow creature. She looked at it for some time before sighing.

"I have heard about this Pokémon before, but I don't know much about it. I'm sorry, but you could talk to someone who might know about it." Jenny said.

* * *

I went out of the police station to find a man named Leonard. Jenny told me that he might have some information about this mysterious Hypno. I went to the house and knocked, but it seemed like no one was home. I then tried to ask the people living here where he was.

"I heard he was going to Berry Forest to find those missing children. Poor guy, his grandson was taken by that nasty kidnapper."

I picked up my map and located the forest. I then, along with my partner Angela, ran to Berry Forest.

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance, I watched the dark forest. The fog was even thicker here. I looked down at Angela. She looked unsure about something. I sat down on my knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at the entrance and then at me. She shook her head, as if trying to tell me not to go inside.

"If we're going to help those children, we have to. Angela, if you don't want to be outside while I go in, you can stay in your pokéball." I said.

She shook her head once more. She was afraid, but wouldn't let me be alone in an unknown forest. I smiled and hugged her. My brave eevee.

"Fine, let's go inside now." I said. With a deep breath, I went inside of Berry Forest with Angela behind me.

Nothing was unusual about this forest, other than the thick fog surrounding us. I walked further in. I remembered what Wallis had told me whenever police tried to get into the forest: they were returning with nothing but headache from whatever sound they heard.

"Angela, stay close." I told my eevee. She nodded and them we continued. It was strange how the kidnapper was hiding here and not running off to a new island with the kids. On the other hand, I could imagine dragging over ten kids along with you to another island would be too difficult.

No fruit or berries were growing on the trees or bushes. There wasn't even any Pokémon here either. Where they hiding? Maybe.

An idea suddenly hit me, and I sent out Richard, my noctowl. He was probably more able to spot something in this forest than eevee and me.

"Richard, I want you to fly over this forest. If you see anything unusual, report to me." I told him. Richard was gone before I was able to say more.

But I had to be extra careful now, I had only Angela to defend us with, if we encountered any wild Pokémon or maybe even Hypno. I wasn't sure if he was the kidnapper, because it didn't make sense that a Pokémon would kidnap children. Something in my mind said it wasn't right. Pokémon wasn't evil, or so I thought.

We went further into the forest, and the temperature suddenly dropped drastically. I held my arms close to my body. Eevee looked at me, worried. She always sensed my feelings. It was creepy, but sometimes nice.

"I'm okay, don't you worry." I assured Angela. She still looked skeptical, even if she continued forward.

Suddenly, a loud noise: It was a cry from a Pokémon. Which one? I was unsure. Eevee stopped walking. She was listening for something. Footsteps? I stood still and watched Angela. It went minutes when nothing happened. Angela was still listening, though. Was there someone or something out there, watching us?

Eevee suddenly jumped and faced the other way. She was growling. I turned around. Someone was there, but because of the fog, I was unable to see who it was.

"Hello? Could you help us?" I asked.

Angela didn't calm down. What was wrong with her? She didn't act like this unless …

Unless there was wild Pokémon taunting her.

"Angela, use shadow ball!" I commanded her. She made a huge, dark ball and tossed it against the figure. I could hear the same crying noise as before. The figure came closer. It was a hypno. It looked mad at Angela, who were still growling at the yellow creature.

 _That was a big mistake_ , a voice said. It came from my head. Hypno used telepathic power to communicate with me.

"Angela, another shadow ball!" I commanded. Angela made one and tossed it. Hypno dodged it without problem. It then laughed.

 _An simple eevee won't take me down_ , it said. I knew it was right, but I had no other choice but to fight back with Angela.

"Tackle!" I commanded. Angela did so, but it didn't have any effect. She was growing angry and so was I. It was strong.

"Hidden power, Angela!" I commanded. She fired, knocking it some steps back. The hypno looked even angrier now.

 _I gave you a warning and you didn't listen to me. I guess you leave me with no other choice_ , it said. It send out a huge shadow ball, bigger than Angela's, and it hit Angela and sent her flying until she hit a tree. I ran and grabbed her, holding her in my arms.

 _LEAVE_ , the hypno commanded. The last thing I saw, was hypno swinging the pendulum. The last thing I heard, was a noise so horrible, that I was glad I passed out.


	2. A Pokémon named Hypno

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 ** _A Pokémon named Hypno_**

 _I wandered forward. The fog was thick and made it hard to spot anything, but I knew where I was going. I knew this forest like the back of my hand. There wasn't any reason to worry about getting lost._

 _The tiny human was resting. I could feel how it breathed against my chest. It looked so peaceful, laying in these arms of mine. We were soon there._

 _The temperature was dropping, making it colder here. I didn't react to it. I was so used to it after all these years where I was left to rot in this forest._

 _Not anymore, though._

 _Or, at least not alone._

* * *

I quickly woke up and found myself laying in a bed. I was confused at first, but then I remembered what had happened. Berry Forest, Hypno and his powerful moves. That pendulum … and that noise.

"Are you all right?" said a soft voice.

I looked up at a nurse. She smiled friendly. I finally understood that I was at a hospital. The first thing that hit me, was:

"Where's Angela? Where's my eevee? And my noctowl?" I asked the nurse.

"Your eevee is at the Pokémon center and your noctowl here." The nurse said.

Richard was sitting at the table beside my bed. He was looking at me, clearly worried.

"Hey.." I said and stroke him at the back of his head. He made a satisfied noise. He always loved it when I stroke him like this.

"Officer Jenny is on her way to visit you." The nurse said.

I nodded and got out of the bed. I was still wearing my cloths. They were dirty, however. I went into a different room to change into clean cloths.

* * *

Officer Jenny came some time later. She asked me what had happened in the forest. I told her about how I had encountered a hypno, how he had commanded me to leave and attacked my eevee. I ended by telling that he used his pendulum on me and I heard a strange, loud noise.

"It seemed very angry, like I had disturbed it or something." I said. I shook my head. I had encountered many wild Pokémon before, but never one who was that powerful and angry.

"Seems to me like it knows something …" Jenny said.

"It seems more like it want to hide something." I said and looked outside the window, at the forest.

Jenny also looked at the forest and sighed. This woman had been working a month to catch this kidnapper, but she realized it might take more than some Pokémons to weaken it.

"We found Leonard … he's dead, however." Jenny said.

I looked at her. I was, somewhat, not surprised by that: if he knew about Hypno, it would seem legit that the Pokémon wanted to shut his mouth.

We had to gain some information about this Pokémon before it took even more children.

And I just happened to knew who might be able to help me.

"I wanna call someone." I said and left the room with Richard.

* * *

"Hello? Professor Bill?" I asked and watched the screen. His lab was messy, as usual. I heard Bill saying something: or should I say _singing_ something.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear. You know me, I'm easily entertained." Bill said. The professor was finally responding to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bill, I need your help." I said. Now it was serious.

"Where are you, first of all?" Bill asked.

"On Three Island. I'm on work, trying to find out anything about the missing children case. You know, the Berry Forest." I said.

"Oh, yeah-yeah-yeah, of course. Most people in Kanto know about this case. What is it you need me for, then?"

"I went inside the forest to gain some information. Eevee and I met a hypno that attacked us. Jenny and I think he might have to do with the kidnappings." I told Bill. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Hypno is a psychic type. It uses a pendulum to put people to sleep. There has been some stories about how it has kidnapped children. I should have known it!" Bill hit his fist against something in frustration. I jumped a little.

"Bill, calm down. How do we stop it?" I asked him.

"Hope, someone needs to capture it." Bill said.

Capture it? I looked at Richard. He looked just as confused as I did. How do you capture something that powerful?

"You'll need Pokémons that are strong against psychic types." Bill said.

"Which is either bug, dark or ghost types." I mumbled.

"Correct. Good luck, young Hope." Bill said and ended the conversation. I looked at the black screen for some time before looking at Richard.

"Better check our friend, I guess." I said and left the station.

* * *

I looked through the glass, at my eevee. She was laying on a tiny bed, where she seem to be resting.

"Is she going to be all right, nurse Joy?" I asked the pink haired woman.

"She was hurt badly, she just need some rest." Joy said.

I nodded and looked at my partner. Hypno was going to pay for what he did to Angela. Never in my life had I been so angry with a Pokémon. I loved Pokémon, but Hypno had harmed my best friend.

Richard made a worried sound. I looked at it and sighed.

"We have some work to do. We need to do what Bill told us: We have to capture that bastard." I said.

I looked at Angela once more before I left the Pokémon center with my noctowl.

* * *

A young girl, around seven, were playing with her Pokémon, venonat, when a sound, coming out from Berry Forest, caught her attention. She looked at the dark, foggy forest. Venonat looked at the girl.

"Come, let's see what's in there.." the girl said and went inside. The venonat, a bit skeptical, followed the girl.

The forest were huge and easy to get lost in. The venonat sticked close to the young girl.

After minutes of walking, the girl said: "Nothing's here, we better get back to mom." The girl said to her venonat. They began to turn around when a Pokémons cry caught their attention. Venonat jumped in front of the girl, protecting her. A shadow was standing in front of them. The girl looked at the shadow. It wasn't a human, but a Pokémon.

Venonat shouted angry at the Pokémon. It stood still, looking only at the young girl. The girl took a step away from it. It was creepy and scary.

Venonat used Signal Beam on the Pokémon. It affected it. The girl and the venonat ran the direction they came from.

* * *

I was looking up Pokémons of types strong against psychic Pokémon. I was interrupt by a venonat running and shouting panicking. A woman came out of a house and ran to the venonat.

"Where is Michelle?" she asked the venonat. The purple Pokémon turned to the Berry Forest.

 _Oh, no_ , I thought. Another child victim. This was beginning to get worse. I had to get myself a Pokémon soon, or else Hypno would continue to kidnap children.

I looked up dark types and came across an evolved form of Eevee. It would only evolve into this Pokémon through happiness at nighttime. I bit my lip, unsure if I should try evolve my Angela. We had been partners for so many years, and I didn't want to force Angela to evolve if she didn't want to.

I looked at Richard. He was staring at the forest. He was also worried about those children in there. Where would a hypno hide so many children?

"I know you want to save those children as much as I want to, but I won't go inside there before we have a Pokémon we know can take that Hypno down." I said to noctowl. He looked at me. I smiled to him.

"Don't you worry; we'll capture it in no time." I told him.

* * *

It was late evening. I was in Angela's resting room and staring out the window. She was still resting on her bed. I was watching the island. I could imagine this island being peaceful and beautiful. That Hypno was taking away that peace and beauty, but I had a plan for it.

Behind me, I heard Angela jawing. I turned around. She had woken up. She looked at me.

"Eevee?" she said. She looked around herself. She was confused.

"You're at a Pokémon center. That Hypno beat you pretty bad." I told her. She looked at me. I walked to her bed. I gently placed a hand on her.

"I should never have put you against Hypno, it was a mistake. I'm so sorry." I said and hugged her carefully.

"Eevee.." I let go of her and looked at her.

She looked me in the eyes and placed two of her pawns on me.

"Eevee, eev, eevee!" she shouted. I looked at her. Of course, I didn't know what she was telling me, but I could guess. I gave Angela a thankful look.

"Thank you, Angela."


	3. Two Island

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 ** _Two Island_**

 _The cave was dark and gloomy: the temperature were chilling and the fog thick. I sat just outside the entrance of the cave. I was watching the forest I was forced to call home. The were no wild Pokémon out there, not a single one. I knew the reason._

 _I could hear their cries, even if I had placed them in the deepest part of the cave: why was these tiny humans so noisy? Hadn't I made myself clear enough for them? Apparently not. I sighed discouraged. Times like these were easier a few years back._

 _A movement caught my attention. I looked up and saw a beautifly. It was a female. I stared at her and she stared back at me with her huge, blue eyes. After some minutes of staring, she flew off, away from the forest._

 _Don't tell me they were trying out that strategy again? When would they learn? Clearly never. I got up and started to walk._

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until nurse Joy woke me up. She told me that Angela had fully recovered. I nodded and thanked her gratefully before leaving the Pokémon center. I went to the police station to find officer Jenny, but she wasn't there. I went outside and heard multiple screams. It came from Berry Forest.

I ran over to the forest's entrance and found Jenny along with some other police men. Up in the sky hovered a beautifly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Jenny, helping her back up. She looked into the foggy forest.

"Beautifly has located the hypno ... but that sound is gruesome." Jenny said.

I sighed and helped them to the police station. I then told them what I was going to do.

"You're what?!" Jenny shouted.

I knew this was the reaction I would get, and I was still irritated for getting it. It was just for some time, I wasn't a quitter.

"It's just for some weeks. Look, I won't run away and never return. While I'm gone, warn everybody on the island about hypno. Do your best to keep anyone away. If you can do that for me, I promise I will get rid of hypno for ya." I said.

"You were sent here to gather information, not to catch a maniac Pokémon." Jenny said.

"... you want me to help or not? I can just leave if that's what you want." I replied sharply.

Jenny looked at me, like really looked at me. She looked like she was scanning me, from buttom to top. A bit reculant and skeptical, she finally sighed and opened her mouth.

"If you think your plan will work, then fine. I will do my best to protect the children while you're gone. Be careful, though." she said. I nodded and smiled to her.

"I wasn't given the name Hope for nothin', you know." I replied.

* * *

While I was on a boat, which would take me to Two Island, I watched at Three Island slowly disappeared out of my sight. The fog was only surrounding that island. Strange, but none of my concern right now.

"Eevee." I looked at Angela, who was sitting on my shoulder. She was still looking at the island, even if it was out of sign. I knew that look in her eye from a long friendship. She wanted a rematch.

"You know Angela ... you could evolve into umbreon, then you'd be a dark type and you could probably take hypno down." I said and looked at her.

Angela, still looking at the ocean leading to Three Island, didn't say anything. She was like this way until we left the boat and looked at Two Island. She then jumped off my shoulder and looked at me.

"Eevee!" she said. Angela looked determant. I knew she had a fighting spirit: it was born after many battles with my little sister and her eevee as well. A couple years ago, I didn't know how to battle well. My sister grew up to become a Pokémon trainer. She wanted to be a master and set on a journey with her eevee, nicknamed Estelle. She beat me and Angela again and again, but Angela always wanted a rematch no matter what. My sister always made fun of Angela and told me to evolve her so she might have a chance. It annoyed me how mean she sometimes could be.

"Wow, seems like it want to be stronger." a voice said. I looked at a young man. He had a friendly face. Partly hiding behind the man was an azurill.

"What?" I shook my head quickly.

"Your eevee: It's saying it wanna get stronger." the man said. He grabbed my left hand and shook it.

"My name is Darran, by the way." he smiled friendly.

"I'm Hope, nice to meet you, Darran." I said. I let go of his hand and picked up my eevee.

"This is Angela." I said.

I looked down at his azurill. It was still hiding behind his leg. It looked afraid. Maybe it sensed something about me or Angela that frighten it.

"You must excuse him, he's really shy among new people." Darran said, looking down at his tiny Pokémon.

"He seems more frighten than shy. Anyway, how do you know what Angela said?" I asked him.

* * *

"Okay, so you're learning how to sense Pokémons feelings?" I asked Darran. He had taken me to his house. We were sitting in his living room. Outside in the garden, Angela was playing along with some of Darrans Pokémon.

Darran drank his cup of tea before answering. Looking out the window, at the playing Pokémon, he said:

"Yeah, I've never liked Pokémon battles that much. It made my dad disappointed that I hadn't gain the same fighting spirit as himself. I left Vermillion city to find out what I wanted." he looked at me.

"You know, I never caught any of my Pokémon by battling them: they came to me and never left me. It's like they sense something about me that they like and makes them follow me. For me, Pokémons are friends and I wouldn't force my friends to battle for me." Darran said.

Interesting. I knew about people who wasn't batteling, but never had I heard of people who hated Pokémon battles. It sounded weird, but I accepted it. Our big world always held suprises for me.

"What brings you here, Hope?" he asked.

I told him about Three Island.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that case, though I find it hard to believe a Pokémon would kidnap children." Darran said.

"I also thought that at first, but while I was inside of Berry Forest, it was the only one there: no other wild Pokémon or people. It's our only suspect." I said and sighed. Although hypno had attacked Angela, I still had a hard time believing it was the kidnapper. The evidence was there, but my love for Pokémon refused to accept it.

Azurill was still hiding from me. Now he was under a chair, staring at me with eyes telling me I was guilty of something. I frowned.

Darran stood up and walked to azurills hiding place. He sat down on his knees.

"Come on, azurill, it's just a human. You've been around humans before, you know. What is the difference?" Darran said to the blue Pokémon.

"Azurill, azu, azurill, azurill." the Pokémon responded. Even if his back was facing me, I knew Darran was frowning.

"What is he saying?" I asked Darran. Azurill jumped into his arms and made a sound, almost like it was crying. Darran turned around and looked at me.

"Azurill senses something unpleasant about you." he reponded.

Something inside of me froze. Unpleasant? What was the tiny, blue Pokémon meaning? Maybe I had only badly frighten it or something. I was always careful around Pokémon who didn't know me well.

"Are you okay?" Darran asked me.

"I'm fine!" I got up quickly. "I ... I ... I need to go. It was nice talking to ya." I said and called Angela. Before Darran was able to say anything, I had left.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I overreacted and shouldn't have ran off like that. Maybe azurill just isn't a fond of me, but that's okay! I can handle it. One can't really expect everyone to like you!" I wandered back and worth quickly: a habit for trying to calm myself down whenever I was stressing over something. I sighed and fell down on my knees in the middle of the brigde we were on. Angela was sitting, watching me talk nonsense.

"Who am I kidding? This is ridiculous! And I don't even know why I just ran off." I said and looked at Angela. She was worried and for a good reason.

"Can you knock some sense into me, Angela?" I asked her. She just sat there and stared at me.

I got up and sat on one of the rails. Eevee jumped up and sat beside me. For a moment, we both just sat there and looked up in the sky, watching the millions of stars shining bright down at us. This brought back memories of long night where either of us could sleep. Back home, we had a special place where we would go if something kept us awake. We would often go there and just watch the stars and the moon. Something about the night sky always calmed me down.

Maybe I actually had frighten azurill a bit. I hadn't meant it, but it was my only explaination for how he had acted like he did at Darren's home.

Darran ... he was indeed something special. He hated Pokémon battles and viewed Pokémons as actually friends. I mean, I wouldn't force my human friends to battle for me. I finally understood what Darran had meant: He viewed his Pokémon as his human friends, not just as Pokémons.

I had to stop worrying about that. I was on Two Island to train, not to frighten Pokémons or thinking about myself. After all, I had promised Officer Jenny on Three Island that I would take care of hypno. I don't break promises I give.

"Angela ... do you remember what I told you on the boat?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I won't force you to evolve if you don't want to, but there is a possibility for you to beat hypno if I am able to evolve you into an umbreon. I can look and capture one if you don't want to." I said.

Silence. Eevee looked up in the sky, covered by stars shining like a million diamonds. This was just like old times. Just the two of us and the night sky. I sighed, happy that some good memories stricked me as well.

"Eevee!" I looked at Angela. She appeared to smile at me. She nodded.

"You want to evolve? Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded once more.

"Then let's get started!" I jumped off the rail. Angela jumped on my shoulder. We then went to the Pokémon Center.


	4. Happiness

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **Happiness**_

" _May I have you attention: from now on are_ everyone _forbidden to go into the Berry Forest. I repeat:_ everyone _is forbidden to enter the Berry Forest. Every parent whose child is not gone missing, please do not let them be alone." The blue haired woman said._

 _I heard every single word clearly and smirked. They were silly enough to believe that keeping the tiny humans away from me would help, but I had my own method on how to lure them to me._

 _The clouds hovering over the island was darker than before. I wasn't surprised, but I wasn't happy either. Happiness was something I was unable to feel. Gone, blown away like a single leaf._

 _I had memories of that feeling, though. Memories I wanted to forget. Memories of false relationship between me and humans. However, the only reason I held on to those memories was to remind myself_ why _._

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room at the Pokémon center. I was waiting for someone. I had asked nurse Joy if she knew anyone who knew about evolving Pokémon through happiness. She had called one and since eevee could only evolve into umbreon at night, we had agreed to meet late evnings.

I knew this would take a while. I wasn't really impatient, so it didn't matter. As long as Jenny kept her part of the promise, this would work out just fine. Besides, I wouldn't leave right away when eevee had evolved. I needed to teach her strong moves that would work against hypno.

The doors opened. I looked at the person. It was him. I stood up and walked up to him. Finally, we could start.

"Hello, Hope."

"Guess my sister has told you about me." I said and smiled a bit.

"She's a good Pokémon trainer and she's doing fine. Besides, I had to meet up with you at one point."

"I guess so, professor." I said.

Professor Cole nodded and we went outside. It was dark outside, so I turned on my flashlight. Cole took me to a forest while talking about evolution through happiness.

"It is important that you and your Pokémon are close to each other: not only as partners, but as friends. Also during battle, it is important that you don't let your Pokémon faint. Also try out some berries: it is said that some of them can increase a Pokémons happiness." Cole said.

I nodded and filled my head with his information. This was all very interesting. Angela even looked excited. This could be information useful in the future, after all.

"Let's have a battle: I want to see how strong your eevee are." Cole said.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Come out, aipom!" Cole opened a Pokéball and out came the purple ape-looking Pokémon.

Angela jumped off my shoulder: she was ready to fight, alright.

"You'll have the first move, Hope." Cole said.

I smiled, because I knew exactly what to do.

"Angela, dig!" I said.

She quickly disappeared underground. Aipom looked around, confused. Cole said nothing to it. He seemed rather relaxed.

Angela came up to aipoms left.

"Hidden power!" I commanded her.

"Counter with swift." Cole said.

The two attacks met and none of the Pokémon gained any damage. Hm, this could be a tough one.

"Now, focus punch." Cole commanded.

The aipom moved fast. It was in front of Angela in no time, and before I could do anything, she was hit by the focus punch.

"Shadow ball!" I commanded.

"Hit it with focus punch." Cole said.

The aipom send the shadow ball right back at Angela.

"Protect!" I quickly commanded.

Angela avioded the shadow ball.

"Use agility then double slap." Cole said.

"Angela, dig underground." I commanded.

The aipom was fast, but Angela managed to avoid the double slap. Now it was standing in front of the hole Angela had escaped with.

Angela came up behind the aipom.

"Bite!"

Before aipom or Cole were able to react, Angela bit the puple Pokémons long tail. It screamed in pain.

"That's enough." Cole said.

Angela let go of Aipoms tail. Cole called the Pokémon back to its Pokéball and looked at me.

"Not bad, but still: You and eevee aren't in sink yet. This may take a while." Cole said.

"I don't care, as long as you will help me." I said.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." the bearded man said and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, it's my Hopefull sister! Why, ain't that a suprise!" I cringed. My little sister always called me Hopefull. It was a silly nickname, but it brought back good memories.

"Hey, Chris. What's going on over there?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Always so polite, be more fun, Hopefull!" Chris replied and giggled.

"Anyway, I'm alright. I'll soon be in the league! Then I can show you what real strength are."

"Yeah, yeah, that all VERY interesting, Chris." I had no interest in that silly league, but I knew I had to show up there. Someone had to cheer for that girl.

"Well guess what, Estelle is even stronger now than before! ... don't tell me you still haven't evolved your eevee? Don't you know that strength comes with the evolution? I bet you still refuse to evolve her. At least you have sense enough to evolve that bird of yours." Chris was almost impossible to stop from talking once she started.

"CHRISTIANE!" I shouted irritated. She jumped a bit and stared at me with huge, green eyes.

"Geez, calm down. I'm only tellin' the truth, ya know." Chris said.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. _Teenagers_ , I thought for myself and shook my head. I couldn't imagine this girl becoming an adult.

"I am going to evolve my eevee, actually. It just will take some time." I said, calmer now.

Her eyes wided out and she gasped.

"You're gotta be kidding me! After so many years, you're going to evolve her _NOW_? But which one of the evolutions?" Chris asked.

"Umbreon." I replied.

She frowned and went silent for some time before shrugging.

"That was an unexpected choice, but I guess that'll work too."

I wondered what she'd expect me to choose, but I didn't want to waste any more time now on nonsense. I had called her for a reason, after all.

"Chris, I need some of your advice." I said.

"WHAT? I always thought the older folks gave the younger people advice. Now you make me feel old!" Chris said, offended.

"Stop with this nonsense, already. I don't have money enough for you talking about yourself. I need advice about battling." I said.

Silence again. She was thinking, maybe trying to find something common sense in that head of hers. I didn't know too many trainers, so I was hoping that Chris would, for once, actually use her knowledge about Pokémon battling for something good.

"Like, what kind of battling advice?" she asked.

I sighed. I hated how unclear I sometimes made myself sound.

"I mean ... how do you ... how the hell do I explain this? Professor Cole told me that eevee and I arn't in sink when we're battling." I said.

She went silent again and looked at something to her left. Maybe she looked at Estelle or some other Pokémon.

"You know, that's a hard thing to explain. It has to do with this bond between you and your Pokémon partner. I know you and your Angela have been friends since ... well _forever_ , but you haven't battled much with her. Not with that job of yours. Anyway, you can't just lunge a couple of attacks and expect to win. You have to believe in your Pokémon and know your enemy. What kind of battling style does the enemy use? If you find that out, you then have to find a battling style that counters your enemy's style." Chris explained.

I was sitting there in front of the screen, very impressed by my little sister. I had never heard her talk about something other than teenage nonsense. She actually sounded like a grown up. Maybe there was still some hope left for her.

"Try bond with Angela. Believe in her when you're attacking. When they sense that you're stressing or nervous: they will also become stressed or nervous. Relax and take your time." she added.

I remembered how Cole had acted during our battle. He had been relaxed and calm. I had stressed and screamed like an idiot.

"Thanks, Chris." I said.

"Neh, it was nothin'." she said. I had to smile when I saw her blushing cheeks.

Angela jumped on my shoulder and looked at Chris.

"Eevee!"

"Hey, Angela. Long time, no see! Hey, Estelle, say hi!" Chris looked to her left again. A leafeon popped up on the screen.

"Leafeon!" Estelle said.

I smiled. Estelle was such an gentle Pokémon. I liked her.

"Looking good, Estelle. Anyway, I gotta go no. Good luck, Chris!" I said.

"Good luck to you too, Hopefull." Chris replied before ending the conversation.

I looked at Angela. After that conversation, I just knew what we had to work on.

"Come, we're got work to do!" I said and went outside.

* * *

Hovering over the trees of Berry Forest, Beautifly flew where she had seen the hypno Pokémon. She had memorized where the cave was located, so it didn't take too long before she saw it. Hypno was there, sitting outside like last time.

Hypno looked up at the butterfly Pokémon. It was the same as earlier. Beautifly didn't attack or say anything. She just looked at the yellow hypnotise Pokémon. What was it trying to do ... or what was that police woman trying to do? Hypno knew about beautifly's master: the blue haired police woman. Why had she sent out her beautifly now?

She knew about the cave, however. If hypno let her go this time too, the humans would sooner or later find the cave. Hypno wouldn't let that happen.

Hypno quickly used psychic on the flying bug. Usually this wouldn't be affective against bug types, but hypno was much stronger than this little bug. She panicked as she was forced against the ground. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

She began to plea for help, even asking hypno to let her go. Such a weak Pokémon didn't even deserve to live.

Slowly, by using psychic, hypno teared her wings off first. He then ripped her head off slowly, only to torture the pathetic creature.

To finish up, he sent the pieces left of the Pokémon out of the forest. This should knock some sense into that police womans head.


	5. Monsters of Dreams

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **Monsters of dreams**_

 _I watched as the blue haired police woman cried over her dead beautifly's body. Tears were streaming down the woman's face, falling down on the dead Pokémon._

 _She was foolish to think I was merciful. That Pokémon knew too much, and she had to pay her price. Someone had to. That woman disgusted me._

 _Not only her, but that other woman too … the one with that weak excuse for a Pokémon. I had always hated those tall humans. They always tried to stop me, but they never understood what impossible task they were giving themselves._

 _Then again, even_ I _had been foolish once. But that was the past, and the past wasn't important. What was important …_

 _was my goal._

* * *

I had a dream. I didn't remember many of the details of it, but I remembered how frighten I felt when I woke up.

I was in Berry Forest: I knew this because of the thick fog and cold atmosphere. The whole dream was on my perspective, even though I wasn't sure if I was in my own body.

I was walking forward when I noticed someone following me. It was an eevee. I recognized her as my Angela. She had a very happy face for some reason. Even when I stopped and looked down at her, she still kept that huge smile on her face.

I continued walking into the forest with Angela when a shadow appeared in front of us. It was a hypno. I gave Angela orders to attack. Hypno never attacked us, presumably overwhelmed by the attacks from Angela. Somehow, Hypno fainted. I knew this would never have happened in real life, but my dream self wasn't surprised at all.

The dream didn't end there, however. Looking at the helpless, fainted Pokémon, I walked closer with slow steps. I felt angry for some reason. I looked at Angela, who were still smiling, before I turned my attention on hypno. I took out a knife from one of the pockets on my long coat. I was holding it, staring at the yellow creature before stabbing it multiple times.

The last time I stabbed it, I left the knife inside of it. The Pokémon wasn't moving at all at first, but it then opened its eyes: but not his eyes … not the normal eyes of a hypno. Brown eyes … so kind. It made a crying noise too … but not a Pokémon cry … it sounded like …

Like the cry of a human.

* * *

It was about that moment I woke up. The room was dark and I could hear Angela breathe. She was still asleep. I was shaking, scared of what my dream-self had done.

I went into the small bathroom and washed my face. The mirror showed a blurry image of myself: dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and water dripping down from my cheeks and chin.

The image was blurry and I had to squint in order to see myself clearly. My hair was messy, my eyes huge and green and my skin as pale as a corpse's. I looked … _dead_.

"Children …" I suddenly whispered. I wasn't even noticing myself saying the word.

"Come … children … my … come …" I whispered.

"My cave … won't hurt … truth … I lied …" I continued.

"Children … ropes … pendant … eyes falling …"

"Cannot … family … haunting … allowing …"

"No wail … no weep … sleep … no … no … no …"

"Please … please stay … with me … forever …"

"Eevee?" I suddenly snapped and looked down at Angela. She looked at me confused. I shook my head irritated and picked her up.

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you." I said to her.

She looked at me. I loved those huge, brown eyes. I would miss them when they would become red eyes instead. I guess I would love them as well.

But I loved my Angela and I would continue to love her no matter what.

* * *

It was night again, but instead of battling me, professor Cole rather taught me about the berries that would increase a Pokémons happiness. I listened to him and studied the berries he showed me well. Again, this could be information I would need in the future.

But I had a hard time letting go of the dream. It felt so real, but there was so many holes in it. How could an eevee overpower a hypno? Why did I kill hypno? Bill said I should capture it. Besides, I would never be able to kill a Pokémon: I loved them too much. In addition, why was Angela smiling throughout the whole dream?

 _You're overreacting, snap out of it!_ A voice in my head said. I shook my head to get those thoughts away.

"Are you okay, Hope?" Cole looked worried at me.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in thoughts." I said and knew my cheeks were blushing: they always did that whenever I said sorry for getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Oh, it's okay. You're still young, you know. The future is waiting for you." Cole said before talking about berries again.

* * *

"What are we going to do, officer Jenny? It killed a Pokémon merciless! It's a danger to anyone on this island. We should evacuate this island: no one is safe! It mist likely killed those children anyway." A male officer said.

Jenny, still in grief of the loss of her beautifly, looked up at the man with sorrowful eyes. She should never have sent her into the forest, should never have asked her to do such a dangerous job.

Still, she had done it.

Now beautifly was dead. They didn't know where in the forest hypno was hiding. They also were depending on a journalist to clean the mess this Pokémon had caused. Jenny wasn't even sure if the girl would return.

"No, we don't do anything. The girl promised to return and I believe in her. The only thing we can do it wait for her and do our duty: protecting the people on this island." Jenny said and looked at the man.

"Go and do your duty." She said.

* * *

Loneliness … the feeling was always there. Hovering over him like a moth flying around a lamp. He was annoyed and he grew angrier.

He was lonely, even though he was still among these tiny humans. Even the jars and the bottles weren't satisfying for him. All he did was throwing it back up.

Even killing the beautifly wasn't enough for him. Maybe because she was such a weak Pokémon? He wanted a challenge: something different. All these low-leveled Pokémon was just boring Hypno.

He was sensing something stronger, however. A bit far away. It was growing. _She_ was growing. And hypno knew she would return ... she would return to him. There was no doubt about that. Oh, it was just a bit more waiting. Just ... just a bit _more_.

* * *

I looked at my Angela, who were napping on my bed. I didn't want to disturb her, so I went out. The sun hadn't come up. I decided to just walk alone and think a little. After all, I didn't spend much time alone lately.

I went to the same bridge Angela and I had been on a couple of days ago. I sat on the rail and watched the sky. There weren't many people out now, so I enjoyed the silence for as long as it would last. I closed my eyes and my breathing got slower and calmer.

 _Come little children ..._

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. Who were saying those words? I looked around me, but no one was nearby: I was alone. Maybe just it was a memory? I shook my head irritated. I was bothering myself with the past too much. I had to focus on what was happening and what would happen. I closed my eyes again and calmed down my breathing once more.

 _Come little children ... come with me ..._

I jumped of the rail. Those words ... I knew them somehow. I frowned and began walking to the Pokémon center again. This was nonsense, I was just hallucinating. Simple as that! I was just exhausted from days of trying to evolve Angela.

Besides, it sounded like a lullaby: My father had never sung any lullabys and my mom had never really been in the family picture. I also doubted I had sung this to Chris.

But there was still something with it that sounded so familiar ... I couldn't really put it into words. Probably just hallucinations.


	6. Angels and demons

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **Angels and demons**_

 _I had listen to their rambling for so long, it almost made me want to do it._ Not yet _, a voice said. I knew I had to wait. Wait for her return._

 _Oh, and she would be here soon too, I just knew it. Soon it would all some to an end. It wasn't pretty, but this world held very little pretty to it._

 _What they called monster was simply a figure of something they thought was bad. I wasn't a monster, like everyone thought: monsters had only one real shape._

 _The shape of a human._

* * *

I didn't realize how fast the time went. We had been on Two Island for a week. I should be worried about Jenny, but since she hadn't called or anything, I guessed everything was okay. Maybe hypno had calmed down.

Maybe he waited for something.

I got goose bumps, but I quickly shook them off. Everything was okay on Three Island. I had to concentrate about my plan.

"You're quieter than your sister. She sure can talk." I jumped a bit. I had totally forgotten that I was still with professor Cole. We were sitting by a flowing river. Angela was eating some berries. She looked very happy.

"I'm sorry if it bother you." I said and blushed again. This was beginning to get annoying. Was it even possible for me to have a normal conversation were I didn't excuse myself or worried people?

"You know, you should learn to relax more. That's the key to bond with your Pokémon. You're getting better, however. You and your eevee seem to get a stronger bond every day. That's a good sign." Cole said.

I nodded and looked at Angela. Throughout the many years I had spent with this little ball of fur, I had never felt so close to her like I felt now. She looked so happy. It made me happy, but also quite sad. I must have been a horrible friend to her.

I attempted to tell her I was sorry, but then I remembered what Cole had said. I had to relax and become one with Angela. I closed my eyes and clamed my breathing.

 _Come little children, come with me …_

I jumped and looked at Cole.

"Did you just say something?" I asked him. He looked at me and frowned.

"No."

My imagination again. _Stop it, try to relax,_ I told myself. I did the same thing again. Surprisingly, I was relaxed for a matter of minutes before I was disturbed again.

 _Come little children, come with me._

 _Safe and happy, you will be …_

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the voice singing in my head. If only I could get it to shut up. I took calm, deep breaths. _Get out, get the hell out_.

"That's good, Hope. Nice and relaxed. Let try to battle once more, shall we?" Cole asked, interrupting with my concentration on getting rid of that singing voice.

"Okay, fine." I said and looked at Angela. She smiled and nodded, ready to fight.

"Come out, meowth!" Cole sent out his meowth. It looked like a fighter. It looked at Angela with a taunting look on his face. It made her growl.

"Calm down, Angela." I said and looked at Cole. He was in his relaxed mode as always.

"You may have the first attack, professor." I said.

"Fury swipes." He commanded.

The meowth obeyed. Dang, it was fast.

"Angela, dig!" I commanded.

She quickly disappeared from the sharp claws of the cat Pokémon.

"Follow her underground." Cole said.

The meowth went underground as well. It went some seconds before Angela first showed up. She looked around, confused as to where the meowth were.

It came up behind her.

"Night slash." Cole commanded.

I wasn't able to react fast enough before the meowth attacked. Eevee cried out. This was bad.

"Use shadow ball!" I commanded.

Angela made a shadow ball and tossed it at the attacking meowth. A direct hit. The attack made a distant between the two fighters.

"Now, hidden power!" I commanded. _Remember to believe in your Pokémon_ , I told myself. Believe in Angela. That's what Chris had told me.

Angela obeyed me and attacked the meowth with a powerful hidden power. It was a new direct hit. The meowth fell on its knees and looked at Angela. It was angry.

"Dig." Cole commanded.

The meowth quickly disappeared. I took a deep breath. Calm and steady.

It appeared just under where Angela was standing. It pushed her up in the air.

"Now, thunderbolt." Cole said.

What?! Thunderbolt?! I quickly took a deep breath.

"Protect, Angela!" I commanded.

Angela used protect just as the thunderbolt strike. Eevee was still falling down. She would take damage from that fall if protect wore off before she met the ground.

A new deep breath. I just had to gamble on that protect would last long enough. _Please Angela, be strong. Be strong for me and for you. Please, I believe in you!_

Protect must have worn off just as she hit the ground. A loud noise, followed by dust around where Angela had landed, made me worried if she was badly injured. After all, she was just an eevee.

"Angela!" I shouted.

Suddenly, breaking through the dust, a white glow. It was at first just a tiny little glow, then it grew bigger and brighter. It made me cover my eyes.

It then disappeared. I opened my eyes. The dust made it hard for me to see her. I was very worried now.

"A-Angela?"

The dust cleared. Cole gasped and I just stared. Standing on all four was Angela, but she wasn't an eevee anymore … she had evolved into an umbreon.

I didn't know how to react. It had been so many years ago since she was just a tiny eevee with huge, brown eyes. I remember raising her, battling with her and traveling with her. Nice times and bad times. Through thick and thin.

And now, she had finally evolved into an umbreon: the moonlight Pokémon. It all made sense now. It was destined … all those restless nights where Angela and I looked at the night sky.

"Umbreon?" Angela looked at me with her red eyes.

I hugged her tightly and cried … tears of happiness. I had wanted an umbreon and gotten one, but I had never imagined the feeling of watching my friend change like that. From a tiny ball of fur to an elegant Pokémon.

"Well … that happened faster than expected." Cole said while commanding his meowth to return to its Pokéball.

I hugged my umbreon. This was finally going the right way.

* * *

"Now, umbreon, iron tail!" I commanded.

Angela used iron tail on a rock and smashed it into pieces. Even though our focus was to learn powerful dark or ghost moves, I wanted her also to learn other strong moves as well.

It had been four days ago since Angela had evolved. At this moment, I had taught her dark pulse, confuse ray, psychic and iron tail. She also still knew shadow ball, dig, hidden power and protect. We were soon ready to go.

"Good job, you're doing great!" I said. Umbreon smiled at me. This plan of ours would work. Now we just had to inform Jenny that we would come back.

"Come now, Angela!" I said. She came and we went to the Pokémon center to make a call.

* * *

"Hello? Officer Jenny?" I looked at the screen. I saw it was her office, but she wasn't there. I began to worry if she had broken our promise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Officer Jenny sat down in front of the screen and looked at me. She looked … odd. Her hair was messy; she had bags under her eyes and looked rather sorrowful.

"What is going on? Has any more children gone missing?" I asked her.

"I …" she sighed and refused to look at me while she said:

"I couldn't stop them. They all just … ran off. They all ran to the forest. I had warned them and had men guarding the entrance … it wasn't enough."

My whole body froze. I didn't understand how this was possible. One thing was that hypno took them while they were in the forest … but how did he lure so many at once when they weren't even in the forest.

And how do you stop such a powerful maniac? I had Angela on my side, but I suddenly had a weird feeling that she wasn't enough.

 _No, stop it! You have to believe in her: we worked so hard to get to this point, there is no turning back now,_ I told myself and looked at Jenny.

"We're coming." I said.

* * *

She was closer than ever, stronger than ever. He could feel it. There was only one problem … _she_ hadn't awoken yet. Still trapped in that endless cycle she had created.

He remembered their first encounter. Her eyes were lifeless and wide. Her movements unnatural and her voice … her voice so lost. He had looked at a stranger.

 _I'm sorry, princess, but it's time to wake up to the real world_ , hypno thought and waited patiently for her.


	7. Foggy Forest

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **Foggy forest**_

" _Come, little child, come to me._

 _Safe and happy, you will be._

 _Away from home, now let us run._

 _With hypno you'll have so much fun."_

 _I was calling on her. She was so near, but still so far. Also, she still hadn't awoken completely. So near … and so very, very lonely._

 _Just as I was … just as_ she _was. We were all lonely, that's why we were called to this one place. If she could only awake now …_

 _But she still was stuck in a path that didn't exist and only I could help her finding the path again. If she could only come now._

* * *

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep the promise …" Jenny said. I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't your fault; it was that nasty creature who called them." The last words left my mouth without me realizing what I was talking about.

"Wait … it's calling the children?" Jenny asked.

I wasn't sure how I knew that hypno called the children … but know when I was thinking about it, it made somewhat sense. Why would a bunch of children just run off into Berry Forest regardless about the warning? Hypno somehow had used a move to call only children.

"I think it uses something that only draws children. I mean, there are only children who are missing, after all." I said while looking at Jenny.

Jenny leaned back on her chair, thinking about what I just had said. She had that face people make while trying to figure out a puzzle. We had many pieces to put together, but maybe we finally had put some together?

"It makes sense in theory … after all, only children have gone missing." She said.

So now, we knew how he had kidnapped the children, but why and where was he keeping them? This picture we were puzzling with were big and we only speculated on facts we didn't even knew was real.

 _Come … come to me …_

I looked around myself. Someone was talking to me, but no one else but Jenny looked at me. I frowned. Someone was calling me.

 _Come … to my cave … come to … me …_

I left the office quickly. I didn't know why, but I had to go to Berry Forest now. My body knew it too. Jenny was right behind me, making me stop walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To … Berry Forest." I said.

"I'll come with you." She said.

"NO!" I shouted. Jenny jumped a bit behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder.

"He doesn't like you …" I said sharply. I then shook my head in confusion.

"I should go alone, but I'll send my noctowl if I am in trouble. Don't do anything until then." I said and left before she was able to stop me.

* * *

Last night, Angela were having trouble sleeping. Due to old habits, she went up to the rooftop of the Pokémon center building. She sat there and watched the moon and stars when she sensed a present. She looked to her left and saw him.

 _You've grown_ , he said. She looked at the sky and replied with a non-caring "umbreon". She couldn't talk like him, even though he only could talk like the humans via telepathy.

Angela and her master had arrived late because the boat they took suddenly stopped out of nowhere, forcing the passenger to arrive later than expected.

 _You don't have to hate me, you know. We're on the same path_ , hypno said. Angela didn't reply or look at him. She was still looking at the stars. So many of them, impossible to count them. So beautiful, shining bright, but not as bright as the full moon. Her yellow rings on her body began to glow.

 _You can't ignore me, umbreon,_ hypno said. She looked at him with an irritated look on her face. Her red eyes were warning him.

"Umbreon, umbr, umbreon." She said. The yellow Pokémon smiled: he looked like a maniac smiling like that.

 _Sooner or later, my dear umbreon, you and your little master will realize the truth: but until then, I will wait in the forest for you. Goodbye for now,_ hypno said was vanished.

She attempted to follow him, but decided to stay instead. Besides, she didn't like him, so why follow him.

* * *

Angela and I was standing in front of the entrance of Berry Forest. I remember the first time we had come in here: the fog, the darkness, the feeling of being lonely. Now the forest wasn't as foggy or dark as before. Also, I wasn't afraid: Angela was with me and I believed in her powers.

"This time, we won't leave empty-handed. This time will be different." I looked at Angela. She seemed already ready to fight.

 _Come to me … come little girl …_

I went inside with Angela following beside me. It was quiet in here. Even our step made no sound. On the other hand, it seemed like the wind was talking to us.

 _Come closer … come to me and stay …_

I swallowed, a bit nervous. I had a strange feeling inside of me. Not only was the wind whispering in my ear, but also it felt like it was stroking my hair. I pushed my glasses a bit further and looked at umbreon. She also sensed something unpleasant: her ears had dropped down, as if she was frighten.

 _Stay calm, she senses when you're stressed or nervous,_ I thought for myself and calmed down by taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, it's only the wind. There's nothing to be afraid of." I told Angela. We then proceeded further into the forest. The wind continued to whisper.

 _You're so close … just a little bit further …_

 _He's guiding us to him_ , I thought and looked around myself. I suddenly noticed that berries were growing on the trees and bushes. They were all rotten, but it didn't look like normal rotten berries … on closer examination it looked like rotten flesh.

I shivered and looked away. I felt sick, but continued to walk. This wasn't real, it had to be illusions he had created.

I suddenly stopped. My body just wouldn't move, even if I tried. I looked at Angela, who also stood still. I looked around and noticed that thick trees, standing in a perfect circle, surrounded us. There was no way to escape.

 _This is it_ , I thought. This was where the fight would take place. The fight Angela and I had worked for over a week. Today, I would stop hypno from kidnapping more children.

I heard a laughter. It was weird laugh: somewhat happy, somewhat insane and somewhat evil. I wasn't sure if I liked this or not. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job after all.

He appeared in front of us. He smiled, looking like a twist between happy and crazy. The pendulum were shining bright. The yellow creature stared at us with hungry eyes.

His expression suddenly darkened. He looked at me angry, his eyes filled with hatred.

 _It's not you_ , he said. I could finally move my body again. I frowned, because I didn't understand what the Pokémon was talking about.

 _I thought you were awake! I_ called _you here and you_ heard _me! What more do I have to do,_ he shouted angry inside of my head. I had no clue about what the hell he was talking about.

He began to walk towards me. I stepped away. This kept on until I was pressing my body against a tree. He was still coming closer. That was until Angela jumped in front of me and growled at hypno.

He smirked and stood still while he used psychic on umbreon. He forced her down on the ground. She tried to fight back, but he was simply too strong for her, even I knew that.

"Stop it!" I shouted at hypno.

He looked at me with hateful eyes and smirked as the moonlight Pokémon began to scream in pain. What was he doing to her?! He was insane!

 _I will not stop until you wake up,_ he said. What did he meant by waking up? I was awake! I looked at Angela and panicked. Whatever he was doing to her, I wanted it to stop as fast as possible.

"Wh … wha … what did you do to the children?" I suddenly asked him. If this was how monstrous he was against Pokémon, who knew if he did this to the children.

He were silent for some time, still torturing Angela. He then looked me in the eyes.

 _Why not ask yourself what_ you _did to the children_ , he said. I froze. Was this a trick, or something? I stared into those hateful eyes of his. He wasn't kidding around. Wh-what _I_ had done to the children? Nothing, I only wanted to rescue them! I knew I would never have been able to harm a child.

My mouth went dry, I weren't able to answer. The question made me wanna throw up. The question repeated itself inside of my head. It made me sink down on my knees and stare at the dirty ground. It went round and round until I could no longer take it.

What had I done to the children? There were something behind those words I could not understand. Over ten children, possible twenty, went missing on this island. It was obviously that hypno had taken them, but _he_ asked _me_ what _I_ had done to the children. I did not understand … or I did not _want_ to understand.

The dream … where I had stabbed hypno … but it wasn't hypno who cried or looked at me with begging eyes … it was a human. I began to have a hard time breathing while my heart were beating away from me. This couldn't be true … he was playing tricks on me.

"N-No … no, you're lying!" I shouted. I looked up at him. He was hovering over me like a huge, yellow shadow. He grinned. This was funny to him. He was laughing to himself while watching me shiver.

 _And what if I told you I weren't_ , he asked me. In rage I stood up and looked at this monster of a Pokémon. So he wanted to play around, huh? Then I would give him a playmate.


	8. Nightmarish Delusions

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **Nightmarish Delusions**_

I grabbed the knife in my pocket. It was time to play. I laughed, sounding like a maniac. _Oh, hypno dear, you have no idea what you have awaken now._

I swung the knife against him. It made a tiny wound on his arm. He suddenly snapped and lost control over Angela. I smirked.

"Angela, it's time to battle." I said. She slowly got up. She was a bit shaky, but I didn't care.

"Confuse ray!" I commanded. Even though Angela was weaken after hypno had tortured her, she still did as I said. She lunged a powerful confuse ray at hypno, who were still in shock after I had attacked him.

He was knocked several feet away from us. I laughed. This was finally beginning to get interesting. I looked at my umbreon, who were breathing heavily.

"Rest." I commanded her. She did as I said and used rest. Hypno got up and looked at me, not with angry eyes, but with irritated eyes. I really didn't care anymore. All I wanted was to get him out of the way. He was blocking my path.

Umbreon was still using rest. He began to create a huge shadow ball. He had a strategy ready, and I had mine ready as well.

Once she stopped using rest, hypno threw the shadow ball.

"Dig!" I commanded.

Angela disappeared underground. The shadow ball hit the tree beside me. I took a deep breath.

She came up right behind him.

"Dark pulse." I commanded.

Hypno reacted fast enough to use protect. _He's faster than I thought,_ I thought for myself and looked at Angela.

"Iron tail!" I commanded.

Her tail were glowing white as she attacked hypno with it. He sent her flying into a tree with psychic. This began to irritate me.

"Dig once more!" I commanded Angela. She obeyed.

Hypno stood still; he seemed to have no concern about the Pokémon who could show up everywhere. He seemed rather relaxed.

Just like Professor Cole. _Stay calm, Hope, stay calm,_ I begged myself. If I didn't calm down, neither would Angela. I took deep breaths.

Angela came up from the ground. Hypno used the opportunity to hit Angela with a thunder punch. She flew off a few feet and lay still. She must have passed out.

Hypno turned against me. I still took deep breaths. I could send out Richard to fight, but I doubted he was going to do any better against hypno when even Angela, who had the advantage, even couldn't beat him.

 _Very well, seems like you and your little friend have both grown. It's a shame that you won't realize the truth, however,_ Hypno said.

"Stop it; I did not do _anything_ to those children! You're the monster here, not me!" I shouted. It made him laugh.

 _That's what you want to believe: that you're innocent, that you're a good person and that you're happy. We've all been there, wandering endlessly without finding paths to take. We're the same, you and I,_ he said.

 _But there aren't many path for us to take: we're limited because of our acts. We're lonely and sad: we have no place to go: everyone wants to cut our heads off. Wherever we try to go, we're chased away. Don't you remember, Hope,_ Hypno looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow. I stood still and began to think about what he had told me.

Deep down, somewhere in my mind, I could remember those words. Loneliness … and sadness. No place to go. I tried to connect these missing pieces, but I got nothing. Just a blurry image.

I looked at hypno, who were looking at me with hopeful eyes. What had I done to the children? What had I forgotten? I looked at my umbreon. She was beginning to wake up. I could still win this fight.

I didn't care about who hypno thought I was. Maybe I had done something to the children in the past, but who I was now was someone who wanted to make up for what _I_ had done.

Hypno probably sensed something, because his expression darken and he used psychic on me. He me pushed against the tree behind me. I also began having a hard time breathing. He was suffocating me.

My sight began to fail me when I saw that Angela stood up and jumped on hypno. He lost his concentration and I fell down. I searched for air.

* * *

Angela bit the yellow Pokémon. He screamed and shook umbreon off. She lunged a shadow ball at him. He countered it with his own shadow ball. She then attacked him with confuse ray. It hit him, sent him a few feet away. He quickly got up and used psybeam. It hit her, but she used dig to get away.

Hypno looked around himself. This was beginning to get very old. He stood still and waited for her to show up.

She came up to his left. She used iron tail on him. One of his knees dropped down. He was beginning to get tired. Such battle as this he hadn't encounter in many years.

But hypno also saw that umbreon was tired as well. Her four feet were shaking a bit. It would all come to an end if they continued to fight, unless the female umbreon used rest again.

 _It's unnecessary to fight, umbreon,_ he said to her. She growled back. She had also forgotten, going the same way as her master. Of course, she would obey her master. They had been together since Hope was a child.

 _Umbreon, try to remember. Remember me, remember why we are here,_ hypno was desperate now. If umbreon didn't figure it out, he would be left alone, just like that day for many years ago.

She didn't listen to him, she didn't want to listen to him. She attacked him with dark pulse. He used protect. He had to reach out for the eevee he had known. She was maybe an umbreon now, but she was still in there: the Pokémon who knew him.

She lunged one attack after another. Hypno either used protect or psychic on the attacks. There was still a chance that she would remember him if he called her real name …

 _ANGELA!_ He shouted to her. She stopped moving and stared at him with wide-open, red eyes. She was probably asking herself why he knew her name. If she could only remember …

"Umbreon?" she squinted at him and came closer. He stood still, letting her exanimate him closely. Had he finally been able to get through the falsehood?

Her eyes wide out again as she finally recognize him. He felt relief for a second. He then remembered. Hope. He looked at her. She was looking at them confused. She still was living in her own falsehood.

Hypno walked towards her, sitting down on his knees in front of her. She looked up at him with her dark green eyes.

 _It's time for you to go to sleep_ , hypno said and used hypnosis on the girl. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a thunderstorm began to hover over Three Island. Rain was falling down non-stop and the wind was so powerful it was forcing most people, expect the police, inside of buildings where they were kept safe until the storm ended.

Officer Jenny looked at Berry Forest, where the darkest cloud were hovering. Hope still hadn't returned from the forest and it had been many hours.

She had told Jenny she would send out her noctowl if she was in danger, but she hadn't. Maybe she had passed out or maybe the hypno had … killed her.

Jenny wanted to believe that the young woman was still alive, but this storm and such a powerful Pokémon living in the forest, she had her doubts.

"This is too dangerous! Jenny, we better get to cover as well!" a male police officer said. Jenny looked at him.

"She hasn't returned!" she shouted to him.

"Forget about her, we have to get to cover NOW!" he shouted and grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her with him. She didn't fight back.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. Everything around me was nothing but pitch black. I was alone, or so I thought until I saw to figures coming closer to me. It was two Pokémon: Umbreon and Hypno.

However, I finally could say it was a dream: rotten flesh and blood was falling off their body. Angela only had one eye, but it wasn't red: it was brown like an eevees eye.

Hypno's white fur around his neck were soaked in blood. He missing an ear and some fingers. The other hand, where he usually held his pendulum, he was holding another object.

A knife: soaked in blood.

"You have to remember!" the umbreon said. She opened her mouth and spoke the words. The voice, however, didn't sound like a woman or man. It was just a voice with no gender.

 _Remember what_ , I wanted to ask, but my mouth didn't open. I wasn't able to open it no matter how hard I tried.

"Focus on us, try to dig deep down in yourself. Try to remember." Hypno said. His voice hadn't changed, however. The only thing was that he also spoke with his mouth, instead of telepathy.

What did they want me to remember? What I had done to those children? I looked at the blood soaked knife hypno was holding: I was always carrying that knife in my pocket. I suddenly got a cold feeling. What if … what if I had killed the children? I began to shiver. Cold sweat was running down my face.

What if I had killed those children? What if hypno was only the kidnapper, but I was the killer? This made me shiver even more.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hypno stabbed himself with the knife. He then cut a perfect circle around his heart and ripped it out. It was still beating while he was holding it. I felt sick. This was wrong, all wrong.

 _Stop it, goddammit!_ I wanted to shout to the two Pokémon. I wasn't a killer. They could say whatever they wanted, but _**I. Wouldn't. Believe. Them.**_


	9. The lonely trio

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **The lonely trio**_

I quickly woke up and got up. It was dark in here. Where was I? I looked around myself. It looked like a cave. It smelled like one too. I could hear water dripping somewhere. If this was a cave, then there had to be an exit somewhere.

I turned on my flashlight and walked the way I thought was the exit. I came to a dead end. On closer examination, it wasn't a dead end. It was the exit, blocked up by a huge boulder.

He's keeping me trapped in here with him. I reached out for my two Pokéballs, but they were both gone. Where was Angela and Richard? I bit my lip and turned around. Only one way to go now.

I went further into his cave. It looked like an ordinary cave to me. He probably had the children hidden deeper within the cave.

The further I went in, the more water was on the ground. I was glad I had decided to put on some boots; also, my coat prevented me from freezing. Geez, these children he kept imprisoned couldn't have lived for long if the cave was this cold.

I stopped walking when the cave parted into two paths. They were both dark, but only one of them made sound: children cries. I wanted to save the children, but my body went into the other path.

It was very deep, also the amount of water lessened. I looked around myself after something that looked unusual. Everything looked normal for a cave until I tripped on something, presumably a big rock, and landed in front of a ceramic jar and a glass bottle with dark liquid in it. I got up and picked up my flashlight. I lit up the jar and bottle. I held a hand against my mouth to prevent myself from throwing up.

The first thing I noticed was the glass bottle: the dark liquid was blood. The jar looked normal until I noticed a name carved on it. Johnathan. Who was Johnathan? I dared myself to open the jar and I regretted it once I saw what was inside.

The smell was bad enough itself: I quickly fought back what was coming up from my stomach. I then peeked again to see what smelled so bad. It was human organs. Heart, brain, intestines and other human organs. I began to shiver badly. This was insane. It couldn't … it couldn't come from one of the children hypno kidnapped, could it? Why would he kidnap children only to kill them?

But this Johnathan wasn't the only one who had his blood drained and organs removed. I could count over ten jars and bottles. I could only guess that every jar I looked at had organs in them.

I began to step away from the jars and the bottles when I heard heavy breathing behind me. I turned around and looked at hypno. He stared at me.

 _Do you remember it now? Do you remember why we're here,_ he asked me. Tears ran down my cheeks while I shook my head. I didn't care anymore, this was insane: it was a hellish nightmare.

Hypno threw me against the wall. I landed in front of him with my face down. My glasses broke. I was about to get up, but hypno was right there and used psychic on me, keeping me down against the moisture ground.

 _Why do you think I took you here? Why do you think I asked you about what_ you _did to the children? Why,_ he shouted angry in my head. I cried like a huge baby. He was even more terrifying now. It couldn't be true.

Suddenly I had a flashback. I went quiet for a long time.

* * *

 _I was in Berry Forest. It wasn't any fog and berries grew like_ _it would, but there was still no sign of other Pokémon. I knew that hypno had killed them. They had made fun of him, taunting him until the point where he no longer could take it. He had snapped, turned himself into a killing machine._

 _I walked until the trees opened themselves up and I saw hypno's cave. He was standing by the entrance, waiting for me. I walked up to him and looked down at him: he was a bit shorter than I was._

" _Has everything gone good here?" I asked him. He nodded._

Everything is ready for you, _he said and I followed him inside of the cave. It was a bit cold in here, otherwise this worked out as a great hiding place._

" _They behave, I guess." I said._

Some of them: others do intend to plea for help, _Hypno replied._

 _Of course they did, little squeaky children. They always tried to scream for help. What a pity that no one would hear them._

 _We stood in front of those hypno had caught for now. Five children: two girls and three boys. Which one to begin with …_

 _They all looked at me with that helpless look on their faces. They thought I was going to help them. Silly children. I smiled maniacal while I picked a red-haired boy with huge, brown eyes._

 _I untied him and carried him away. The other kids began to scream, but hypno quickly calmed them. I carried him to the other path. He was fighting back, but I had the advantage for being stronger than he was._

 _I tied him against a huge rock. I then tied his legs together, making it harder for him to fight back while I was working. He was screaming while I did this, so I slapped him in order to silent him._

" _Tell me your name, sonny." I said and found a jar and bottle._

" _Never, witch!" he shouted. I grabbed his throat and looked him in the eyes._

" _Tell me your name now." I commanded him. He shivered under my grip._

" _J-Johnathan.." he whispered. I let go of him and carved his name onto the jar. I then poked one of his eyes out and put it in the bottle. I then proceeded with my work while singing some of hypno's lullaby._

" _Oh little children, you cannot leave,_

 _Your families for you will grieve._

 _Their minds will unravelling at the seams,_

 _Allowing me to haunt their dreams._

 _Do not wail and do not weep:_

 _It's time for you to go to sleep._

 _Oh, little children, you were not clever._

 _No you shall stay with me forever …"_

* * *

I snapped out of the flash back. I was breathing heavily. I looked up at hypno. This hadn't been any illusion or false image. It had been real, I had killed the children. I had dismembered them alive.

"I … I remember now." I said and got up. I looked at hypno. His eyes were lighting up, having finally awaken me up.

"Better get back to work: that blue haired chick will probably start looking for me." I told hypno. He nodded. We then, together, walked out of this path and into the other one with the children.

* * *

Angela was looking after the children. They were all cornered up, every single one of them. No one of them were tough enough to come close to umbreon. Last time they had seen her, she was just a tiny eevee who used shadow ball whenever they misbehaved. Now, she was a much powerful evolution.

They came in, Hope and hypno. The kids gasped. Most of them knew what would happen next. Hope looked at them, trying to pick out who she was going to kill next. It ended up with a skinny girl with a long braid down her back. Hope untied her and picked her up. She was screaming, most likely panicking because she knew she would be killed now.

"You know what to do." Hope said to hypno and Angela. They nodded. She then disappeared with the screaming girl.

Angela looked at the children. Most of them sighed out of relief for not being picked. There was nothing really to be happy for: eventually all of them would die, but not right now.

 _It's good that you're back_ , hypno said to Angela. She looked at him.

"Umbreon." She replied.

 _I missed you while you were gone, you know_ , he continued. She didn't doubt that a second. He must've been so lonely while they had ran off.

 _When we're done here, we'll find a better place. I don't like this cave at all,_ he said. She couldn't agree more. This place was way too cold and misty for her. She didn't like it too hot either.

Her favorite place had been Pallet Town: not so many humans lived there, so when the sky turned dark and revealed the stars, you could see them clearly.

 _I think there will be a long time until we'll visit here again,_ hypno said. She nodded. Something about this island alone was creepy. The atmosphere was so weird and spooky.

The children suddenly became all restless. Hypno and umbreon used psychic on them, keeping them still and silent. These children sure were noisy.

Soon, there would be no more of them, and then they could finally leave this island.


	10. One more left

**Pokémon fan-fiction – Hypno's Lullaby**

 _ **One more left**_

The thunderstorm had lasted three days. There was still no sign of the young journalist. Officer Jenny still believed that she was alive, how being the only question. So one morning, she decided she was going to look for her.

"I'm going out there to look for her." Jenny said. Some of the male officer protested against this, saying it was way too dangerous for her.

"Don't worry, I have arcanine with me." The blue haired woman said before leaving the station. None of the others followed her.

* * *

The forest wasn't foggy at all like the other times she'd been in there. Everything looked normal, but she did not see or hear any other Pokémons.

Hope had also pointed out that none other Pokémon than hypno had been in this forest. She had also pointed out how there was no berries growing. Now it was, but every single berry and fruit were rotten and leaking berry juice.

 _WOSH!_ The sound came from above her. She looked up and saw a shadow flying in the sky, above the huge trees. Had that been a Pokémon? Maybe. She followed the way the shadow had went.

* * *

After many minutes of walking, the trees finally opened themselves up. Jenny saw a large cave entrance. That looked like a good hiding place for hypno and all those children he had taken.

Jenny picked up her walkie-talkie. She tried to contact the police station. No answer. She put it down and then picked up a flash light. This cave was very dark.

She went inside and lit up the cave with her flash light. Everything looked normal for now. _Must be deeper down,_ she thought.

She went further in until the cave parted into two paths: one made a chopping sound, while the other was completely silent.

Jenny forced herself into the path with the chopping noises. The further she went in, the louder the noises and someone was singing.

"… _look at me, the pendant calls:_

 _Back and forth, your eyelid falls._

 _Oh, little children, you cannot leave._

 _For you, your families will grieve._

 _Minds unravelling at the seams,_

 _Allowing me to haunt their dreams._

 _Do not wail and do not weep:_

 _It's time for you to go to sleep._

 _Little child, you were not clever,_

 _Now you shall …"_

The singing suddenly stopped, so did the chopping noise. The only sound was the sound of Jennys breath. Her heart was beating faster. Whoever was in there was not sane at all.

"I know you're there." A female voice called. It sounded like Hope. Was she the one who were singing? What was she even doing here anyway?

"Hope, is that you?" she asked. She had her flashlight in front of her. She lit up a human figure kneeling.

She stared at Jenny with huge, green eyes. This was Hope, but she was hard to recognize. Her hair was cut short; she was not wearing her coat anymore. Her dark sweater was dirty and had holes here and there. Her pants were also dirty and full holes. She didn't wear her glasses anymore and in her left hand she held a knife.

Her hands and the knife was soaked in the blood. That's when Jenny noticed the mass tied up against a rock. It was a human.

Her heart jumped when she realized what the chopping noise had been. Hope … she had killed this human.

"What have you done?!" she shouted panicking. This was all wrong. Hope wanted to stop this mess going on, but here she was in front of Jenny killing a human.

The human behind them were making gurgling noises: he was still alive. His stomach was wide open, missing several organs, and he was still alive, even breathing.

"What have you done, you … you sick, sick person?!" Jenny shouted. If this was real, she wanted this woman shut inside of an asylum. She was torturing children! Children: innocent kind-hearted children.

"Oh … him." She looked over her shoulder, at the young boy. "Don't mind him, he have been a noisy boy ever since he got here." Hope said and looked at Jenny again.

"It will all be over soon, however." She whispered. "After all, I haven't taken out his heart or lungs …" she tipped her head a bit, staring at Jenny with hungry eyes. Jenny had trusted this woman to help them and now she was dismembering children _alive_.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her.

Hope got up and stared at Jenny with hateful eyes. Was she angry with Jenny? Or was she just angry in general? Jenny had a feeling she would get the answer now.

Hope began to walk slowly towards Jenny. Jenny turned around and attempted to run. She met with an umbreon who used psychic on her, forcing her to stand still. Hope stood behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Have you ever been told you're not strong enough? That you're not good enough?" she whispered sharply. Jenny couldn't answer, but she had a feeling the woman behind her wasn't expecting one either.

"Have you woke up every morning only to live a life where _EVERYONE_ steps on you?!" she shouted. Jenny began to fear that this was tale with nothing good in it.

"Every single god damn morning was hell. My family stepped on me, people at school stepped on me and grownups did as well. My only friend was Angela. People always made fun of her for being weak. There were moments where she wanted to run away. She stayed because she saw how hard it was for me as well." Jenny wasn't certain, but it sounded like Hope was crying. Her voice were shaky. Jenny would probably have felt sorry for the woman if it weren't for that she'd just watched the same woman dismembering a child.

"We reached a limit, a limit that had been increasing a little bit every day. I killed my family and ran off like a scared little girl. I lived on the streets from that day. I wasn't alone, however. I was _never_ alone. Angela, Richard and hypno was with me." Hope rambled her tale while she was still hiding behind the officer. What was she hiding from? Maybe it was easier for her to tell the story without having a police officer staring at her.

"Then … then _YOU_ came. The police. You were always after me with your goddamn dog Pokémons! I fought back and almost failed. Hypno was the one who helped me. He understood what would happen if he didn't. He cares about me." Hope continued.

This actually came as a surprise to the police officer. Hypno … cared for Hope. She had always had mixed feelings when it came to this Pokémon, so Jenny had a hard time imagining a caring hypno.

"Angela, release her." She commanded.

Angela obeyed and stopped using psychic on Jenny. The woman grab hold on her only Pokémon. If she could beat Hope, maybe she would be able to arrest the mad woman for the murders.

"Go, arcanine!" She shouted while letting out the firedog Pokémon.

"Oh, so you wanna play, huh?" Hope smirked. "Fine with me, now umbreon, shadow ball!" the woman commanded.

Angela tossed a huge shadow ball against arcanine. It hit it, but wasn't super effective. Hope didn't seem to care, as she continued to command her umbreon to use attack after attack on arcanine. Most of her attacks were rather dark type moves or ghost moves. It wasn't super effective, but it did some damage.

"Arcanine, hyper beam!" Jenny shouted.

Arcanine did as she commanded, but the umbreon used protect to counter the hyper beam. On the other hand, she looked rather tired. She would collapse very soon now, if only Jenny could get a direct hit …

"Angela, return!" The umbreon stepped away, making space for a new Pokémon.

"Now, Richard, your turn!" Hope sent out her noctowl. Jenny knew just what she had to do.

"Arcanine, thunder fang." She commanded. The Pokémon obeyed and hit the owl Pokémon with a powerful thunder fang. Jenny knew flying Pokémon were weak against electric moves. This would deal much damage.

It hit the noctowl and he fell down. Electricity sparkled around him. The attack had paralyzed him.

Before Hope were able to react, Jenny commanded her arcanine to attack again.

"Use flame thrower." She commanded.

Hope was unable to do anything before the bird was on fire. The Pokémon cried out in pain. Hope cried out his name. When the flames died out, the woman ran to her fainting Pokémon and cradled him into her arms.

She mumbled some words to her Pokémon. He looked at her and said some "noctowl" before he stopped breathing. The woman cried into his lifeless eyes.

Umbreon, who watched her master losing her Pokémon, jumped in front of arcanine and growled. The Pokémon fell, however, still exhausted after battling Jenny's arcanine. Before Jenny were able to attack her, Hope spoke again.

"No, Angela. It's time to show her what real power is." She said. She then took a deep breath before yelling a single word.

"HYPNO!"

Finally, Jenny would meet the in-famous hypno. Ever since he had killed her beautifly, she had wanted to battle him. This would be revenge for what he had done to her partner.

And he came. He looked at Hope and immediately knew that her noctowl was dead. They seemed to have a conversation, because Hope suddenly yelled:

"Kill that fucking bitch's arcanine!"

Jenny didn't expect that Hope would command him around, and she didn't. While still holding her dead noctowl, she watched, along with her umbreon, hypno fight her.

"Arcanine, fire blast!" Jenny commanded.

Hypno used protect. He never attacked arcanine. He stood there and always used protect. _He's planning something_ , she thought.

"Arcanine, hyper beam!" she commanded.

Instead of using protect, hypno used hypnosis on arcanine before it fired its hyper beam. Before hypno was able to do anything else against the sleeping Pokémon, Jenny made it return into its Pokéball.

Hope was right behind her, pushing her kitchen knife against Jenny's throat. She didn't even have to see the woman's face to know that she was angry. Jenny had killed off her noctowl, and Hope wanted her to pay for that.

Well, not today.

Jenny shook off Hope and ran away. She couldn't do this alone: not with a sleeping Pokémon as her only help.

 _I'm almost out of this cave, just a few more steps,_ Jenny thought. While she was running, she heard Hope beginning to sing that creepy lullaby again.

" _Come little children, come with me._

 _Safe and happy, you will be._

 _Away from home, now let us run._

 _With Hypno you'll have so much fun._

 _Oh, little children, please don't cry._

 _Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly._

 _Be free to frolic, be free to play._

 _Come with me to my cave to stay."_

Jenny finally reached the exit to the cave, only to find it blocked off by a boulder. _Damn it_ , she thought. Her arcanine would never awake in time to break the boulder. She was stuck. All she could do is try to fight one maniac and two Pokémons who both could use psychic.

" _Oh, little children, please don't squirm._

 _These ropes, I know, will hold firm._

 _Now look at me, the pendant calls._

 _Back and forth, your eyelid falls._

 _Oh, little children, you cannot leave._

 _For you, your families will grieve._

 _Minds unravelling at the seams,_

 _Allowing me to haunt their dreams."_

Jenny turned around and saw them coming. Hope, carrying her kitchen knife. Hypno, staring at Jenny with hateful eyes and umbreon shaking out of anger.

Jenny knew she wouldn't survive this. They would kill her if that was the last thing they did.

 _"Do not wail and do not weep._

 _It's time for you to go to sleep._

 _Oh, little children, you were not clever._

 _Now, you shall stay with me … **forever**."_

With these words said, the silence of the cave were interrupted by a loud female scream.

* * *

 **There you have it! That's my tale of Hypno's Lullaby. I must say I'm much happier with how this turned out than my Silent Hill fan-fiction. I'm noob on this genre, so don't expect too much of me (yet).**

 **I originally planned to have two more chapters including the story about Hope before this happened and a newspaper with information about Jenny's fate. However, I decided that I would rather leave it be. I mean, sometimes its better to just make up your own theory, right? After all, some bit of information are given about what happened and it's obvious what happened to Jenny, so why bother?**

 **I hope you enjoyed my tale and we'll see if I'll write some more Pokémon fan-fiction in the future.**


End file.
